Talk:Rogue (Origins)
Hell yeah! noticed that assassin isn't in red anymore, so i'm hoping this is even more confirmation that it is indeed a specialization I can choose when I play this game. Hoping that some cool shadow type armor is in the works somewhere too. Awesome --Slim Jim 06:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid it's no longer red as I had pre-linked it (ready for when there is a dedicated page), but I removed the link, as people were using specialization links to create nonsense pages. However, if you have a look at this vid, at around 0.15, you can see that assassin is one of the specializations for rogues so I'd say that's just about official confirmation and I'd dig a suit of shadow armour too ;). Loleil 07:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) On specialization classes, any ideas for the layout? The Templar page e.g. is a lore page already. There is some additional information about the specialization available as well. Similar for the Bard. Shall we arrange them like the Mage page, i.e. switching to reference in singular, writing a class section and a lore section on that page? MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 07:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :That's exactly what I think we should do for now. The specialization aspect might well need a dedicated page once the game is released, but I think providing a single page with lore and class information should work nicely for the specializations we have some info on. Loleil 08:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) It was unclear for a long time but the character creator seems to confirm that only Dual Weapon and Archery talents are available to the rogue. They require Combat Training. The concept of Combat Training granting access to Shield and Two-Handed instead has been probably changed a long time ago. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 18:12, October 13, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Insufficient skill and Device Mastery Have level 4, Device Mastery and have come across a chest I can't open. Any idea what cunning level may be needed to open all locks on the game. Character is 26 cunning. 35 cunning. Move talents to separate section? So, I was thinking... perhaps the Rogue Talents should be moved to their own section, like the Archery Talents and the Two-Handed Talents? This way, we could also set up redirects for, say, "stealth" to "Rogue Talents#Stealth," or whatever. Same would apply for Warrior Talents, of course. - Ancestralmask 14:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good to me.--Mytharox 14:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm... should we still have a list of the talents on this page? I just made a quick transfer, but if anybody has any other ideas... - Ancestralmask 15:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I suppose this is more of a gameplay question But I want some advice. Is it worth it to put all those points in the Lockpicking tree? The chests only contain regular loot, and half the time I feel like I'm wasting a talent point that could be going into another ability instead. However, I'm a pathetic loot whore, so if I can't open a chest I feel sort of cheated. What should I do? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 21:30, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I think (though I could be wrong) that the first one in the tree will do, and the rest just increase the amount of XP you get. Coroxn 21:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you are cheated. Considering the number of locked chests and doors, and the many traps in game you get a lot of XP just with this talent. And some well locked chests contain high value loot. But even with the device mastery you still need a high level in cunning to be able to open or disarm the most rewarding locks or traps. If you are short on talent points to spend, in my opinion, the below the belt-deadly strike-lethality-evasion line is less useful. Only below the belt is of some use, except if you intend to equip your rogue with a 2 handed heavy axe and a massive armor ( and then better make a warrior than a rogue).Croquignol 13:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Opinion Poll As a Rogue, is it better to:Use Sword And Sheild, Sword And Dagger, Or Two Handed Sword? Sword and dagger, for sure. Starfang and Olaf's Cheese Knife for me :) Salineda 21:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Salineda If your going max cunning, then dagger/dagger. Otherwise sword and dagger works. My cunning rogue uses a rose thorn and dead thaig shanker, and he owns. Deanos420 04:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could afford Rose thorn dagger, so close to it! -pouty face- lol Salineda 09:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Salineda In my opinion Axameter and rose thorn are optimal combination as to results/price ratio (though finding Axameter is horribly boring). Starfang, Veshialle (too expensive :( ) and The Edge are cool too.Riv8 16:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) 2 daggers. Rosethorn dagger bought in Orzammar and ( with bonus content) the edge, or Duncan's dagger (Return to Ostagar). Thorn of the dead gods is a very good dagger until you can afford rosethorn. The attack being faster the character deals more damage than with swords and you don't have to spend points in strength or cunning.Croquignol 10:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I think the best combination is two daggers enchanted with several Paralyze runes each. The procs stack and have a greater chance to trigger when you are using faster weapons, and when the enemy gets paralyzed you do automatic backstabs (with Coup De Grace, Tier 3 talent). With Momentum (tier 3 in duel wielding) you can proc even more often! Win win. Svartalfimposter 13:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) It is for this reason that I believe it's possibly best to give enchanted paralyze daggers to every melee character in the party, too - to increase the chances for Coup De Grace to kick in (also bear in mind that an enemy who is paralyzed cannot hurt you). Tome of Physical Technique As we all may well be aware, dupilcating the Tome of Physical Technique and using it too often can result in breaking your character. Does anyone know the definite limit of how many you are able to use as a rogue? I plan on trying to level as close to legit as possible, however I strongly dislike not being able to unlock things -pouty face- So I want to max my device mastery as quickly as possible while otherwise leveling traditionally (use the normal skill point for one of my offensive abilities and use the tome for device mastery) Salineda 11:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Salineda there is not enough talents i completely failed with my first attempts at being a rogue, my character was strong against some foes but would get completely destroyed by some, i also hated having to go up a tier first before getting most new skills, since my character was the weakest i struggled so much i would have to keep changing from hard mode to soft, also this was the file were i had decided to experiment and try new skills out, looking back i wish i just started again, but i finally made it to level 20 when going after the arch-demon, i know rogue shouldnt be as strong as warriors but they should at least make it easier Merall (talk) 19:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :It may not be the talents but the statics of your rogue. Which statics you use in your rogue? I once made a very good rogue; she was an archer, had 76 in dex and 26 in cunning and the rest was a little low since I didn't use it and she almost didn't use the rogue's especific talents, only Deft Hands. --Rocketai (talk) 19:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I put on crap skills like all four of the shadow skills and realised i wasted loads and struggled all the way through haha i couldn't even finish it on easy Threat Please provide citation/evidence for the claim that rogues generate 20% less threat. Otherwise this comment will be removed. Can anyone confirm that a player can get the Ranger specialization from Bodahn Ferric for free if you give sympathetic responses to his conversation at camp?